


Brother Where For Art Thou

by JustSomeMusings



Series: Brother Where For Art Thou [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Cursing, Part 1 of the Brother series, Turned into a series cause I has ideas, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond didn't know Q had a brother and his subsequent arrest of said unknown brother is not his fault. Based on this <a href="http://007kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1142.html?thread=97142#t97142">prompt</a> over at the 007kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Where For Art Thou

“And this is my brother Arthur, but you two have already met.” 

James is wishing more than anything in the world that those words has not just come out of Q’s mouth. The man can take them back and he can take them back right now. There’s no need for them or the reminder that they bring. It honestly wasn’t James’s fault! It’s not like anyone had bothered to tell him that the man they were bringing in was Q’s brother…or that Q had a brother. Therefore, he could take none of the blame nor would he. 

“Yes we have, although these are better circumstances than the last time.” 

Arrest a man’s brother once and no one ever lets you forget it. 

A week ago Bond’s life had been wonderful. Q had invited him to family dinner, which had been a rather large step in their relationship, and Bond had accepted by passing Q a cup of his favorite Earl Grey. All had been right with the world. His relationship had been good, his psych evals had cleared him, his physical therapy was almost done, and M has informed him that was going to be allowed to small domestic missions. That is where it all went wrong. 

“And that’s his husband, Eames. I believe you met him around the same time you met Arthur.” 

James blames M. 

If M hadn’t cleared him, then none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have gotten the mission. He wouldn’t have infiltrated the abandoned warehouse on suspicion of illegal dreamsharing that might be stealing country secrets. He wouldn’t have gotten into a shooting match with four people. If he hadn’t gotten into that shooting match he wouldn’t have shot Q’s bloody brother in the leg making it so that he couldn’t get away. Then he wouldn’t have taken Arthur into custody and back to MI6. 

“That we have pet. I’m rather enjoying this meeting more.” 

One. Time. 

He’s attempted to interrogate Arthur. Attempted is the key word. It was mostly James asking questions and Arthur snarking back at him. Bond had asked for the man’s name and received a scathing retort about his mother, which was honestly just unnecessary. After a while it became almost fun really. The more questions Bond has asked the more creative the responses had become. His particular favorite had been calling James, ‘A royally annoying British douchcanoe,’ in reply to him asking about how Arthur got into dreamsharing By the time Eames had shown up to rescue Arthur it was rather more like a game than an interrogation. 

“I’m just glad it got sorted out. It would have been a pain in the arse to deal with mother if my boyfriend had kept my brother and his husband locked up.”

...Still not his fault. 

Eames planned breakout had included: two handguns, five knives placed variously around his person, a Tom Ford suit to help him blend in, a pick pocketed keycard forged to include his picture (that person was now fired), and a shit ton of luck. His defense when he got caught outside of the interrogation room without harming a single soul (Bond respected the man for making it that far because that is no easy feat) was: it’s worked before. At the time Bond had only wondered if he was going to be as much fun as Arthur had been. He hadn’t been disappointed. 

“That’s what you were worried about? You weren’t worried that I was being interrogated? You were worried because your boyfriend arrested us?” 

He hadn’t even held them that long. Four or five hours at the most. 

Where Arthur had been all biting witticisms and nasty words Eames was placations and gentle tones. Anytime Arthur said something remotely offensive Eames explained it away. Arthur insults his face and Eames tells Bond that Arthur’s had a trying day. Arthur tells him that his country sucks and Eames looks properly scandalized (although Bond suspects that there was some truth to that) before stating that Arthur is slowly loosing his mind and that it’s all actually quite sad. So Bond has a new cycle. The more callous Arthur gets the more ludicrous Eames’s explanations get. They’re an interesting team. Their home life must be insane. 

“Oh, please. I work for MI6. You were never in any real danger.” 

Nepotism at it’s finest. 

It’s two hours after Eames’s arrival that Q shows up to liberate the two. He swings open the door of the interrogation room cutting James off mid question. Bond raises an eyebrow in question and Q rolls his eyes. Then. Then Q says the blasted words that are out to ruin Bond’s life. He says, ‘Bond that’s my brother.’ It all goes down the bloody buggering hill from there. Bond is doing a double take between Arthur and Q. Arthur is taking turns glaring at both of them and Eames, well Eames is outright laughing out them all. 

“Apparently the only danger we were ever in was becoming bored of James’s interrogation darling.” 

Boring? Bond could never be boring. 

Q goes on to explain that while his brother does do illegal things (Arthur protests and its Eames’s mutters something about, ‘MI6 not being complete idiots darling’) he does not steal British secrets. In fact what Bond had interrupted was a woman trying to find out if her husband was cheating on her. Q would also liked to be informed of all missions from now on because, ‘This is complete and utter twaddle. It’s not happening again. Q branch is the intelligence gathering part of this place, so it might be nice to ask the intelligence people for some intelligence before going on stupid missions that waste everyone’s time.’ By the time the speech is done M looks a little shamefaced and James is thoroughly impressed (and he would love to fuck his boyfriend through a mattress right about now, so if they can all wrap this up please). 

“Would’ve been nice to know that earlier.” 

Would it have? Join the club. 

All that leads him here to this very moment were the other three are loudly discussing the incident and annoying the shit out of Bond. It was one goddamn mistake, but he has a feeling Arthur will bring it up to no end. He seems like the type that holds a grudge. At least Eames seems as weary of the topic as he does if the less wordy answers he’s started to give are anything to go by. He’s got some solidarity there. He stops analyzing what’s dissolved into a fight between siblings when Q’s mum calls that dinner is done. 

Before he gets into the dining room he’s stopped by a hand on his arm and a glass of scotch being forced into his hand by Q’s father. 

“You look like you need it. Drink it here and leave on the mantle. Don’t need Mary getting in a tiff about it,” is all the man says at a volume low enough not to be heard by the others before going through to the dining room. 

He swallows it quickly. It’s the good stuff. The burn is satisfying and takes a little of the edge off. He goes through to the dining room where he finds Q giving him a small smile and nodding towards the seat he’s saved. As soon as he’s seated Q threads his fingers through James’s and tugs their hands onto his thigh. It looks like he’ll be eating this meal one handed. 

He might just make it through this dinner after all.


End file.
